Consumers typically want their entertainment on demand. The movie and video game rental industry has been dominated by brick-and-mortar stores. These brick-and-mortar stores are generally successful at meeting this demand by stocking large quantities of each new release and many older releases. However, the store locations may not be convenient for all consumers.
Internet-based rental services are also known. These services permit consumers to order videos via the internet and receive and return the videos via overnight couriers or other delivery services. However, the consumers must wait at least one day until they receive the videos even if they are currently in stock.
Pay-per View video services are also known. These services permit cable television and/or satellite television customers to select and immediately view a video. However, these services offer only limited selections to viewers during any given period of time.
Remote dispensing machines or kiosks for DVDs are also known. These kiosks enable the DVDs to be dispensed at locations convenient for consumers. To date, however, these machines are limited in the number of discs that can be stocked at any one time and thus may not have a movie or other digitally recorded entertainment that consumers demand when they demand it. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for handling transactions involving media discs.